


left my conscience pressed

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't doubt on kissing him, forgiving him, knowing he's as fucked up and lacking of conscience and regret as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left my conscience pressed

Pete can't care anymore. Because he never loved her, he never did. Ashlee wasn't the love of his life, and deep down he always knew that. He had a necessity to be with someone, and that had been Ashlee at the moment.

And now here he is, with the boy he once just called 'friend', the sweat sticking their backs against their sheets. The room smells horribly of sex and Pete is too tired to go home or go shower or whatever goes first.

The younger boy closes his eyes as he huddles closer to the older one, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. "This is wrong," he mutters as he opens his eyes, blue staring deep into mocha eyes.

"It maybe is," Pete says for all answer, his lips tasting of strawberries. Probably what the other boy ate last, he thinks. He shrugs, thinking about the subject.

He doesn't care anymore— it had always been an unhappy marriage, anyway. There had never been love, had there be? He feels empty at Ashlee's side. But with him is pure electricity and lust and love. It was electric from the moment they crossed paths, after all.

Patrick sighs. "You shouldn't be like this, Pete. This is wrong."

"I left my conscience long ago, Patrick. Maybe it's a long-term hypomanic episode, who knows?" he says, pure sarcasm in his voice. He kisses Patrick and the boy doesn't respond. "Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Why'd you marry her, then?"

"I --"

"Why? Why are you doing this instead of divorcing from her?"

Pete's words are stuck in his mouth and he can't speak. He grips on the sheets, biting his lip so hard it starts bleeding.

Patrick's eyes snap open and he goes to get some tissues, still half-naked. He puts them in Pete's lips and sighs heavily. "I know you're in a bad situation, Pete. But you can't do this. You can't cheat on your wife like this."

"I guess," he shrugs again. "Can we do it again, though? You felt amazing."

Patrick gets up for sudden from the bed and puts some clothes on, ignoring Pete's chitchat.

"Patrick!" the older man almost yells, and Patrick finally looks at him. He takes a long pause before the words leave his mouth.

"Alright."

Maybe he left his conscience long ago, too, because he doesn't mind for once when their lips crash together and Pete yanks his hair possessively. "I love you," he breathes when Patrick pulls away, him on top of the blond.

Patrick feels wrong, but he also doesn't care. And he knows he'll feel dirty, unclean, after, but he doesn't care. He just wants what he has wanted for so long.

"I love you too," he says, his words a vow, and their lips crash again.

When Pete leaves, Patrick takes a shower and puts some clothes on before going to his studio. He strums his guitar absently, not realizing that he already has lyrics in mind.

He titles it The I In Lie after, and Pete divorced from Ashlee by when they see each other again.

Patrick doesn't doubt on kissing him, forgiving him, knowing he's as fucked up and lacking of conscience and regret as he is.


End file.
